The present disclosure relates to optimizing timing in an integrated circuit, and more specifically, to determining buffer placement to optimize timing in an integrated circuit.
Operational clock frequency and timing are often key considerations in the design of high-performance integrated circuits. However, as they are not the only considerations that go into circuit design, there are inevitably instances where timing is negatively impacted by other design considerations. One such instance is related to buffering the circuit. Buffers can serve as isolators (e.g. to control data transmission) or amplifiers (for weak signals), but also act to delay the signal and may thus impede proper circuit timing.